


The Reynolds Pamphlet

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Natasha Feels, Reporters, stupid Steve, stupid decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reporter: You ever see somebody ruin their own life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is so blee haha  
> but well I use part of the song "The Reynolds Pamphlet" and a song that never make it to the final musical it´s call "Congratulations", like all the songs you can find it on Youtube. I use it because I think it give more feelings.  
> Hope you like it

Two days later Tony and Peter came back. He carry Peter, only nodding at all the stories his son was telling, of all the things he did with all his uncles, and Tony with a strange face, he know something happened, he know his husband, so he wait until they were finally alone. 

-hey babe, did something happened?- Steve jump at the sudden voice of his husband 

-wha.... no... what did you mean?- said with a really strange face on his face 

-you´re really, quiet and you look upset, please tell me- 

Steve only keep his eyes on the floor- no, nothing happened- 

-hmmm I know what happened- 

Steve rise his head rapidly with that

Tony get closer to him and hug him pulling Steve´s head to his shoulder – again another dead end on your search for Bucky? You were closer this time?- 

Steve take a while to understand what happened and hug Tony back, but feeling him so close, he didn´t want to let go, want to stay this way forever, oblivious of all his sins. 

Some days later something happened 

-Sir, my perceive an unknown person in the tower, the kitchen to be precise- Steve immediately take his shield and rush out. - I will go for Peter- Tony rush towards Peter´s room 

As he get closer to the kitchen they can hear two people speaking 

-yeah you would like my daddy, he´s really good at machines he´s really intelligent he can help you, he love helping people- that was obviously Peter 

-you think?- a calm voice respond and Steve know that voice it can´t be 

-mmhhm and ….... hello papa- when Steve enter the kitchen he couldn´t believe what was he seeing in front of him was Bucky caring Peter with his real arm, meanwhile Peter play with Bucky´s metal fingers Bucky was siting near the island of the kitchen, with two glasses of milk in it 

-Stevie, I …. hello- 

-Peter is not in his room and …... - Tony enter with clear panic in his voice and his chest moving really fast 

Bucky let go of Peter and the little one run to Tony –daddy he is Bucky, he is my friend and have a really cool arm- 

-I´m sorry, I scare you, I just …... - he couldn't end what was his saying because Steve hug him tightly 

-I have been looking for you everywhere, what make you appear- Steve ask him letting him go 

-I finally recover all my memories, I didn´t want to put someone in danger much less you and your family, I needed to do this by my own- he really sound ashamed but at the same time really confident with his words 

-well mmmm you already met Peter and well he´s Tony- he hugged Tony with one arm 

-I have heard so much about you- Tony said and shook Bucky´s hand- darling you owe me so many night without my husband, he looking for you like crazy hahahah- 

They have breakfast, and finally in weeks saw his perfect life, Bucky and Tony were laughing at some crazy and embarrassing memory about Steve back in the 40´s and he and Peter making some pancakes. 

That´s how his life went for about four days, until one day he receive and odd e-mail and with just a few words, Ross destroyed his life 

Time to pay some debts. 

that’s all the e-mail said. But he can´t let them take Bucky, he didn´t want to imagine what they would do to him. He didn't think it two times, he left his office, he had make a decision 

~~~~~~~~~~ The Reynolds Pamphlet 

People: The Reynolds Pamphlet 

Reporters: Have you hear this? 

He went to one of those stupid gossip channels 

Reporters: Steve Rogers had a torrid affair   
And he wrote it down right there   
He said all that happened with Sharon, if he confess himself, Ross will have nothing to blackmail him 

Channels: Highlights! 

Steve:“The charge against me   
Is a connection with one   
Sharon Carter!   
My real crime is an   
Amorous connection with her For a considerable time 

Were he got the strength to said all of that, he would never know 

People: damn! 

Steve: “I had frequent meetings with her   
Most of them at my own house.” 

Reporters: At his own house! 

People: At his own house! 

Both: damn! 

Steve:“my husband with our son being absent   
On a visit to his family.” 

At least he had the decency to say it was with his lovely husband absent 

Reporters: no... 

People: booooo 

Reporters: have you heard this?! 

The second he try to get out the building, a crowd of reporters form different channels trapped him with a bunch of questions 

-please, Mr. Rogers here, here!- 

-you never loved Mr. Stark?- one ask –what? Of course I love him- 

-why you marry him?- another- I...because I love him- 

-then why you cheated on him- with that question he stopped trying to answer, but they were so insistent that it take almost all day for him to find a way to get out. 

When Steve enter his car, he then realize what he just do. He want to cry, after this he lost Tony, he acted without thinking, he wanted ….needed Tony but after this he couldn’t   
look at him at the eyes. 

He drove to the closest hotel he could think. 

~~~~~~~~~Congratulations 

The next morning a really aggressive knock wake him up, when he open the a fist meet his face. 

Steve: Natasha 

Natasha: Steve 

She had her non-expression face, she had never seen him with so much coldness in all the time they have known each other. 

Natasha: Congratulations   
You have invented a new kind of stupid   
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid   
An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid   
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid 

In every movement she made with her hands she express all her anger 

Natasha: You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you   
I begged you to take a break, you refused to 

-Nat please, let me- 

Natasha: So scared of what your enemies will do to you   
You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to   
You know why Ross can do what he wants?   
He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!   
So yeah, congratulations! 

Steve: Natasha 

His eyes locked on the floor 

Natasha: You've redefined your legacy   
Congratulations 

Steve:It was an act of sacrifice! 

Steve almost yell 

Natasha: Sacrifice? 

Natasha expression change to something unreadable, almost like disgust 

Natasha: I languished in a loveless marriage in London   
I lived only to read your letters   
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?' 

Natsha: That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away   
But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay   
And you know what I'm here to do? 

Steve try to get closer to her, rising his hand to put it on her shoulder, but his hand was just one inch from her, her hand rapidly grab his wrist with a great straight 

Steve: Natasha 

Natasha: I'm not here for you 

Now her eyes scream disappointment 

She let him go and started to walk around him 

Natasha: I know my brother like I know my own mind   
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind   
And a million years ago he said to me 'this one's mine'   
So I stood by 

To her mind came an image of how happy and full of hope Tony looked years ago when he was getting married, but now the image of Tony was totally destroy 

Natasha: Do you know why? 

She take his chin on a really strong grab, her nails almost digging his skin, and now her eyes were getting full of tears, she trusted Steve, and look how it ended 

Natasha:I love my brother more than anything in this life   
I will choose his happiness over mine everytime Tony 

Steve: Tony 

His voice full of sadness 

Natasha: Is the best thing in our lives 

She finally let him go and wiped her tears 

Natasha: So I Put what we had aside   
I’m standing at his side   
You could never be satisfied   
God, I hope you’re satisfied 

-And you don´t even had the balls to go and see him at his eyes, I was an idiot letting you get near him- 

-I just needed time to know what to say to him I just...- 

-After this don´t even think that I would let you near him, not in this life, I just came here to tell you that- she cut him out coldly and with hate 

-what? no please Nat....- but she was already gone 

~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~The Reynolds Pamphlet 

No matter were he looked everything was about this. 

One of the many highlight take his attention 

Reporter: You ever see somebody ruin their own life?


End file.
